


Go Cuddle Someone Else

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Possessive Behavior, Public Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to a bar for some one on one time. But Cas has to walk outside for a minute to talk to Gabriel, when he comes back in, he does not like what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Cuddle Someone Else

"I am glad that Luci and Mike have found girlfriends, especially good hunters, but we have not had time on our own." Dean explained pulling into the bar parking lot. 

"I am happy for my brothers. Blake is teaching Mike about humanity faster than we would have been able to, and Penny is teaching Luci what Father loves about humans." Cas was now using Gabriel's nicknames in place of their formal names. Cas was liking the nicknaming, much like his own, and it made it easy to talk about Lucifer in public without the eyes of the public. 

"Come on, Cas. You, me, couple of shots...maybe a bed later." Cas rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the car.

"We always are in bed later." Dean pinned Cas to the Impala and kissed him deeply, but not long enough. Dean smirked when Cas whined. He grabbed Cas's hand and lead him into the barn.

"Hey boys, same as usual?" The bartender asked. 

"If you will, Jamie." Cas replied, taking a seat at an open booth. Jamie brought out a couple of beers and a set of shots. 

They talked about hunter things, the case up in Nevada with the potential vampire nest. Then they talked about things that a normal couple might talk about.

Cas was teaching Dean about the stars origins and how they came to be. He was talking about Ursa Minor when he had to respond to Gabriel.

"Dean, Gabriel needs me for a moment."

"It's cool. Just hurry back, food will be here soon." Cas nodded, walked to the Impala and flew away.

"Cas, look at Liz." The guinea pig was pushing a thimble around the room. She pushed it to Gabriel, who threw it. She waddled to it, flipped it on its side and then pushed it back to Gabriel.  "Cas, your guinea pig knows how to play fetch." Cas threw the thimble two times before flying off to eat with Dean. 

He walked back into the bar and did not like the sight he saw. 

Dean was flinching at a woman who he would have once taken to bed. She had long flowing blonde hair and a very low cut shirt that did not cover her stomach. She had her arms around Dean and was whispering in her ear. Dean pushed her away, but she came back for more. 

Cas snarled and stomped over to Dean. He grabbed the woman's hand and pushed her away.

"Can't you see he is not interested."

"I didn't know he was taken." She sneered. 

"Bitch, I let you know I had a husband." Dean growled.

"I guess I will have to make it known to all people that Dean Winchester is mine." Cas grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. Cas opened the door and threw his mate in, closed the door and pinned Dean to the closed door. 

Cas began to attack his neck. 

"Dean Winchester. You are mine." The Archangel growled. Dean moaned and bucked his hips to Cas's. "That's it Dean." Cas said, biting on his ear, "No one can make you moan like I can." Cas ran a hand up Dean's chest and tweaked his nipple. "No one can make you buck like I can." And Dean bucked at both the dirty talk and the grinding of Cas's erection. 

Cas moved his mouth to the hunter's neck. He growled and ravened it with hickeys. Dean was hard and moaning by the time his neck was all marked up. Cas dropped to his knees and pulled his mates pants and underwear down. Dean's erection sprang free. Cas smirked and began to bite a hickey into Dean's left hip.

"Cas...please." Cas smirked and moved to his next hip.

"No one can make you beg like I can, Dean." Cas licked a strip up the underside of Dean's erection. Dean tried to buck his hips, but was held by the force of Grace. Cas looked at his hunter, reduced to a moaning mess in the bar bathroom. 

"Beg for it." Cas ordered. 

"Cas, shit Cas. Please." Dean begged. "I tried...I told her... _shit..._ I told her about you..." 

"Continue." Cas ordered. Cas gave no warning as his head met Dean's shaft and sucked it all down. Dean howled and tried to buck his hips again.

" _Holy fuck_...I told her...ah...I was your...your... _husband..._ She, she...dammit Cas-" Dean moaned. Cas pulled away with a pop and blew on Dean's cock. Dean panted harder. 

"There are a lot of things I can do with my Grace." Cas said cryptically. He then dived back on Dean's cock. Cas hummed and then Dean could feel his prostate explode with sensitivity. Dean came with a shout, and Cas swallowed it all. The angel pulled away and dropped his pants. 

Cas looked at all of the hickeys on Dean and how tired he made his mate and began to stroke his cock. Cas panted and Dean's eyes somehow got darker. Cas came with a muffled shout. 

They waited for a moment, both catching their breath. 

"Jamie's ganna be pissed." Dean mumbled. Cas waved his hand and they were cleaned. Dean still had the hickeys, but everything was back to normal. 

"Soundproofed the room." Cas explained as he brushed none existent dirt off his pants.

"Why?" Dean asked. Cas smiled gently. 

"If you were flirting with that woman, I would have made it so everyone would have heard. You were not being punished. You were just being claimed." Dean smirked. He grabbed the angels hand and lead him out of the bathroom with a sly smile. People stopped and looked at them, but all they knew was that Dean had hickeys, they knew nothing about rounding third.

The two of them sat, and found that their burgers were there. 

Dean was about to take a bite of his burger when he found that the woman who harassed him was glaring at the pair of them. Dean reached over the table, grabbed Cas's tie, and pulled him in for a deep kiss over the table. When he pulled away and released Cas, he looked at the woman.

"Go cuddle someone else." He said. The woman left the bar quickly. Cas smiled at his food, and took a bite. 


End file.
